walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiva (TV Series)
Shiva is an animal character introduced in Season 7 of AMC's The Walking Dead also in Season 8. Shiva's owner is Ezekiel. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Shiva was an exhibit on a zoo where Ezekiel worked as a keeper. Shiva once fell in a concrete moat in her enclosure and badly injured her leg. With no veterinarians around, Ezekiel came to her rescue, wrapping his shirt around her open wound and stopping a hemorrhage. Grateful, Shiva never showed any signs of hostility towards Ezekiel afterwards. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" Shiva is shown with Ezekiel as he sits on a throne in a theater auditorium chained at his side. She growls at Carol, but Ezekiel manages to calm her down, as she is not a threat. Shiva proceeds to sit down while Ezekiel introduces himself to Carol and welcomes her to The Kingdom. Ezekiel and Shiva later visits Carol. He offers her a pomegranate. She smiles. "Rock in the Road" Shiva appears with Ezekiel when he grants Rick Grimes and Jesus an audience. "New Best Friends" Shiva is shown in her cage, Daryl is seen accompanying her and pets her before being met by Morgan. "Bury Me Here" Shiva is lounging around with Ezekiel as he observes the Kingdom from a second-story balcony. Nabila approaches him and is cautious due to Shiva being near him and keeps her distance. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" When Ezekiel takes a regiment to aid Alexandria, Shiva joins them. As Negan is about to kill Carl Grimes, Shiva appears and attacks a Scavenger standing near Carl, killing him and saving Carl's life. During the battle, Shiva kills a Savior, causing Negan to complain about her as he, the surviving Saviors and the Scavengers are forced to retreat. Season 8 "Mercy" Shiva is seen on the truck as the''' '''Militia prepare to attack the Sanctuary. She is later seen taken outside of a school bus by Alvaro, before he and the Militia head to battle. "The Damned" As the Militia chases a Savior through the woods, Shiva appears and kills him. However, they discover that it is too late as the Saviors already know that they are coming. "Monsters" Shiva is seen with Ezekiel after he and the Kingdommers killed the Saviors. "Some Guy" Shiva will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shiva has killed: *Nelson *At least 1 unnamed Scavenger *At least 1 unnamed Savior *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"Some Guy" Trivia *Her species is currently unknown, but if her portrayal is accurate to the comic, she would be a Bengal Tiger. *She is The Walking Dead's first character that is not portrayed by a live actor. However, her actions are created by visual CGI effects embedded on a stuntman in a blue suit. *She has the most appearances out of any animal featured on the show. *Shiva is the first animal to kill living survivors on-screen. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia